The vision of the Maricopa County Environmental Services Department (MCESD) is to develop and foster innovative environmental health protection programs for the safety of our residents and their environment. The Department's mission is to ensure safe food is provided to the people of Maricopa County. MCESD strives to provide excellent customer service to permit holders and residents who rely on food inspection staff to ensure that their food supply is safe. MCESD staff educate customers on the best food safety practices, yet violations still occur. The average number of violations is not decreasing and the incidence of foodborne illness and outbreak investigations remains constant. MCESD's goal is to reduce the incidence of the top 10 most frequently occurring foodborne illness risk factors by educating permit holders on the effectiveness of Active Managerial Control (AMC) and empowering them to implement long-term preventative controls in their food establishments. The most frequently occurring violations will be determined by conducting a risk factor study. MCESD developed and implemented a free AMC class in 2012. Although attendance has been limited, attendees experienced a 53% reduction in the occurrence of risk factor violations. Given these results, MCESD wants to create demand and increase attendance of the class. In addition, alternative methods will be developed to deliver this vital information to our customers. MCESD will develop an AMC Toolbox, consisting of guidance documents, templates, logs, videos, and handouts on policies, training, and verification. These materials will emphasize the shift to a population that learns through the oral and visual delivery of information. Access to these materials will be streamlined via inspection reports, website design, and other mobile platforms. AMC will be further incentivized by increasing public awareness of the Department's voluntary AMC program: the ?Cutting Edge Food Safety Partnership.? Our Department will develop media to showcase Cutting Edge Program participants. Finally, another risk factor study will be conducted in year five to see if the program efforts have reduced foodborne illness risk factors.